FF7 - Zootopia AU
by talinsquall
Summary: Rufus loves the taste of rabbit. Zack stays alive. Vincent wrestles with a grizzly bear and they both win. Rufus/Cloud, Zack/Sephiroth, Cid/Vincent. AU, OOC, Non-Canon, Homosexuality, Anthropomorphism, Swearing, Mpreg


A/N: I don't have the heart to delete this, so I'm posting it. Definitely not my best. Movie has no dragons. All mentioned kids' names come from Kingdom Hearts.

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7

Summary: Rufus loves the taste of rabbit. Zack stays alive. Vincent wrestles with a grizzly bear and they both win.

Pairings: Rufus/Cloud, Zack/Sephiroth, Cid/Vincent

Warnings: AU, OOC, Non-Canon, Homosexuality, Anthropomorphism, Swearing, Mpreg (Vincent is Sephiroth's and the Remnants' parent in my head canon.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. In certain cases incidents, characters and timelines have been changed for dramatic purposes. Certain characters may be composites, or entirely fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

XXX

 **FF7 - Zootopia AU**

(City Hall - Post Movie)

Reno led the subdued police officer/former meter maid to a nearby bench. "Them's the brakes, Cloud. Ya tried your best, but Mayor Shinra sees what he wants to see. I'm a sly no-good fox and you're a dumb bunny. We're just lucky he agreed to meet with you, yo."

Cloud clutched his police hat to his chest. "For a stupid photo-op! All my hard work seems to be for nothing. The Mayor wasn't even listening to me. All he wanted to do was fondle my tail. How am I supposed to help Zack and Sephiroth now? If the Guardian of the City can't marry Zack, he'll go berserk."

The newly minted cop snapped his fingers. "Hey! Let's talk with the Assistant Mayor! Word on the street is Rufus is the real power behind the throne. He gets the shit done for the people, while Mayor Daddy sits back and puffs on his cigars."

The blond bunny sniffled and wiped his nose. "Okay. We're here anyway. We might as well get turned down by everybody else in the building."

The fox stood up and half-dragged his partner to the Assistant Mayor Wing. "There ya go, Blondie! Seize the day!"

XXX

(Assistant Mayor Office)

Reno ducked as a crystal vase crashed above his head. "We come in peace, yo!"

Cloud hid in a huddled heap behind his partner. "I changed my mind. Someone else can speak out for interspecies marriage. I wanna go home."

The white-suited lion banged his lustrous mane against the antique desk. "Interspecies Marriage Ban. Who the fuck cares who marries who as long as they pay their taxes and vote Shinra? Why does my father open his maw on national tv? I barely managed to get the blowhard voted into office. Must he cut me off at the knees at every turn? Tseng, my glass is woefully empty."

The tiger bent over the depressed civic leader. "Sir, we are not alone. A police team, consisting of fox and rabbit, have decided to brighten our day. Please don't eat them."

The lion reared up with a growl. "I thought I smelled a skanky fox. Hello, Reno. So glad to see you alive. Is the rabbit invisible or is the daily alcohol abuse finally making me blind?"

The Assistant Mayor held his breath as a diminutive blond bunny, wearing a tight police vest, peered around the wary fox. The officer's nose quivered as his back foot telegraphed fear with quick stomps. "Oh precious baby, I apologize for scaring you. I won't hurt you. I promise."

Cloud bolstered his courage and strode to the front of the desk. "Assistant Mayor, my name is Cloud Strife. I come here on behalf of my best friend, Zackary Fair, a wolf and fellow policeman. He is the fiance of Sephiroth, the Guardian of the City. However, with the Mayor's declaration, they cannot wed as planned. Once Sephiroth finds out, I fear what he will do. Your father has already refused to rescind his decision. I hope you can change his mind."

Rufus motioned to the forthright bunny until the rabbit huffed and bounced onto the lion's lap. "What else did my father do besides refuse your request? Do not begin our relationship with lies and omissions, Baby. Do not break my heart like the rest."

Cloud glared at the far wall. "Nothing that hasn't been done to me before. Please call me by my designation, Sir. I am an officer of the law. I do not disrespect you. Please do not disrespect me."

The lion nuzzled the bunny's blushing ear. "Sorry, Baby. I mean no disrespect. Please allow me this small failing for at least this one meeting. Enough with the prevarication. Answer the question properly."

The bunny cringed. "The Mayor fondled my tail and and licked my ears. His secretary interrupted us before he could try for more. I didn't want it. I'm not a favor-digging whore. I want to help my friend by happy."

Rufus petted the officer, making sure his paws telegraphed comfort, and not lechery. "I cannot fathom why my father banned interspecies marriage. The practice is widespread and a whole district is filled with those who have chosen the way of life. Genetic progression has ensured birth defects are practically nil. My father's order was verbal, but it has not been signed into law. Give me time, Baby. I will make this right."

Cloud gazed at the Assistant Mayor with hopeful azure eyes. The rabbit unconsciously snuffled along the lion's lapel. "I actually believe you. You asked me not to break your heart like the rest. Please do me the same courtesy. Keep your promise. Help my friend."

Rufus kissed between Cloud's laid-back long ears. "Run along, little one, or I shall taste more of the sweetness you're offering. I have much work to do and you're not ready for me just yet."

The rabbit frowned and hopped to the floor. "Why does everyone underestimate me? I'm ready for whatever you got, lion."

Rufus purred. "Inform Officer Zack Fair he should be able to marry the Guardian of the City by next week. I swear my future happiness on it."

The blond bunny leaped into the surprised lion's arms to bestow a grateful hug. "Everyone says you're as bad as your father. I knew they couldn't be all true. I'm so happy, Assistant Mayor. Thank you."

The official sighed as he released the rabbit and gently pushed his treasure towards the door. "Rufus. My name is Rufus. Tell Zack the good news and return to me, Bunny. I miss you already."

Cloud pulled a sleepy Reno from the couch. "You should find another to miss. I'm a male bearer. Unlike the Gods-blessed Dragons, my condition is still considered a rare aberration by many in Zootopia. If you plan to run for Mayor in the future, a relationship with me would cause you problems with the press and the voters"

The Assistant Mayor's smile widened watching the pair leave. "Problems I will be happy to spin to my advantage when the time comes. Hurry back, Baby."

Tseng brushed his boss's shoulder. "What the bunny heard is correct. You are not as bad as your father. You are far worse."

Rufus's chuckling filled the room. "I asked for no lying from my love. He did not ask the same from me. A male bearer! Such wonderful news. My future family has hopped out the door, Tseng. We must ensure the officer never discovers the seedier aspects of Zootopian politics and the profits Shinra gains from it. If I lose my bunny due to loose-lipped do-gooders, I shall be most displeased."

The tiger bowed. "Understood, Sir. How shall you trick your father into changing his mind about interspecies marriage by next week?"

The proud lion snarled with annoyance. "I had planned on allowing the old lion to keep the Mayor's seat warm for at least a full term. Such is life. Move up Plan S, Tseng. It's time my father caught a lethal case of the flu."

Tseng cleared his throat. "Lions are immune to the flu virus, Sir."

Rufus growled as he remembered Cloud's big eyes filling with tears as he recounted his molestation by the Mayor. "Do not annoy me with scientific fact, Tseng. I am Rufus Shinra and I will have my way."

XXX

(Lair of the Guardian of the City)

The mighty black-winged silver dragon, Sephiroth languished on his many cushions. "Did I say something? Do something? I do not understand, Father. Why does the citizenry hate me so? Do I not protect their city from all who would wish it ill?"

The ebony dragon, Vincent, looped himself tighter around his whelp. "They adore you, Sephiroth. Your daily flights reassure the populace of their safety. The bountiful offerings flow in despite the foolish Mayor's announcement. Do not despair, my son."

Tears fell from the Guardian's emerald eyes. The drops quickly transformed to diamonds which Vincent collected and added to the orphans' fund pile. "Then why has the Mayor denied me my mating? Without my Puppy's love, I fear I shall not be able to control the rage much longer."

In the atrium, Zack Fair danced a happy jig with his best friend, Cloud. "Thanks, Blondie. This is the best news I've heard since forever. Vincent's had to practically sit on Seph to keep him from rampaging on Savanna Central. Thanks to you too, Reno. You're true blue all the way."

The fox dined from the many offerings left for the City's Guardian and waved away the wolf's compliment. "Compared to what Cloud's done for me? It's nothing. Just remember my name when the hatchlings and/or pups are born, yo."

Zack hugged the smiling bunny. "So you're really going to take a chance on Assistant Mayor Shinra? We've both read the unofficial reports on the Shinra family, Cloud. Those weren't exaggerations. The son is worse than the father. Way worse."

Cloud blushed all the way to the tips of his ears. "It's why I think our relationship will work. I'm not walking into this blind. I see Rufus for who he really is and I think he's willing to change for me. I, at least, believe I can steer him in a more honest direction. It beats being a Bunnyburrow carrot farmer anyway."

Zack snorted and twirled his petite buddy around. "Hell, anything beats being a carrot farmer. Help Reno finish off some of this food, while I go tell Seph the good news. The greens were just picked today."

Cloud pawed through the various gift baskets. "Such rare fruits and greens. What a waste. The Guardian would never eat these things."

Reno nudged his partner. "Do your civic duty, Blondie. Greens aren't gonna eat themselves. Not by this carnivore, yo."

The rabbit held up an expensive rare silver apple. "Are you willing to bend your carnivore ways to share a celebratory apple with me?"

The wily fox grinned and fished out his lucky pocket-knife. "Anytime, Partner."

Meanwhile, Zack had winded his way over to a low settee situated next to the two intertwined dragons. "Hey Cid! Wakey, wakey! Good news. Cloud talked to the Assistant Mayor. Me and Seph should be able to get married by next week. Let's give Vincent a rest. I'll keep my angel company."

The Kodiak Bear, Cid Highwind, awoke with a huge yawn from his large jaws and a scratch to a wide ass. "It's 'bout fuckin' time. Political bullshit interferin' with mah love life. Captain won't stand fer it. Vince! Unwrap yerself from the young'un. Zack's bunny worked his magic on the Assistant Mayor and Sephiroth can get hitched by next week. We gotta weddin' to plan! First things first, dinner and cuddles. This bear's been bereft of both."

The black dragon unwound enough to nuzzle his big bear. "Our love is eternal, my sky. Never doubt this."

Cid kissed where he could on his dragon. "This country fool was damn lucky to marry you when interspecies marriage first became legal. Don't care what idiot politicians proclaim. Ain't never lettin' go, Vince."

Vincent hugged Sephiroth, then slithered to Cid's side. "I shall call you tomorrow with the revised wedding plans. Has the main color remained the same?"

Sephiroth waited until Zack had snuggled himself against his girth. "Yes, Father. Periwinkle blue to match my Puppy's eyes."

The wolf sighed as he felt one of Sephiroth's wings cover his body. "I'm okay, Angel. I'm with you. Nothing's going to happen to me."

The Guardian of the City chirped and nosed his love. "You are not always with me, police officer. What was I thinking, giving my heart to you? You could die walking out the door. I will not allow it."

The honest cop whined to his dragon. "Being a police officer has been my lifelong dream, Angel. Don't ask me to give it up. A part of me would die inside."

Sephiroth wished he could keep Zack contained forever in his hoard. "Your life is everything to me, Puppy. If I had to choose between you and Zootopia, my choice would always be you."

Zack nestled against his Angel's warmth. "Tell you what. Since I now have a smidgen of influence at the Mayor's office, I'll make sure to have myself permanently assigned to Savannah Central. I'll be working in the safest area in all Zootopia and I can still help people. I'll make sure to wave really big during your daily flybys."

Sephiroth kissed his wolf's head. "Fine. You have appeased my anxiety for now, but I shall remain vigilant. The nightmare I have had since we first met has become more frequent."

Zack yawned and blew a priceless black feather away. "Relax, Angel. Nightmares are exactly that. Nightmares. It doesn't mean it will come true. Believe in our love, Sephiroth. It will steer us through anything life throws at us."

The Guardian peered out the windows to the looming darkness. "I am ready for whatever life will throw at us, Zackary. It is Death which I have a problem with."

XXX

(A Few Months Later - Hospital - Night)

Cloud sobbed as he held his partner's hand. "I'm so sorry, Reno. You shouldn't even be here. The only reason you agreed to the stakeout was for me."

The red fox coughed and winced as his new stitches were strained. "Don't worry about it, Blondie. Bad guys aren't gonna catch themselves, yo."

The pale bunny gripped his friend's hand tighter. "Our position was blown before the Big Boss showed up. We were only able to catch the small fry."

Reno tugged on the rabbit's hand. "Maybe it's better this way. Everybody who's tried to take down the Big Boss has ended up dead. Tonight reminded me that I like livin,' yo."

Cloud made a fist with his other hand. "You're right. I've been going about this all wrong. The situation has to change and I'm not willing to put you in harm's way anymore."

Reno shrugged. "Whether it's the Hustle or Law Enforcement, this fox is always gonna skate along the danger zone, yo."

The pair turned when they heard a sharp knock on the door.

Cloud nodded to a frowning lion. "Hello, Mayor. Thank you for visiting us at this late hour."

Rufus waved away the formal greeting. "I'm not in the mood, Cloud. My bodyguard, Rude, shall remain with Reno tonight. Come with me."

The bunny stayed seated. "Rude? Where have I heard that name?"

Reno giggled. "Rude and me grew up together. Our moms never bought into the predator and prey bullshit. When the kids muzzled me, Rude hunted them all down and gave 'em the business. Their parents couldn't do shit, 'cause he's a rhino. One of the supposed weak plant-eatin' prey, yo."

Cloud hopped down to shake the burly bodyguard's hand. "Glad to meet you, Rude. Please make sure Reno drinks more fluids tonight. He lost a lot of blood in the shootout."

The silent sunglass-wearing rhino nodded, and stood to the side, so the bunny and lion could exit the room.

Reno exhaled with the released tension. "Don't know what's the deal between Cloud and the Mayor. Wish they would just fuck and be done with it, yo."

Rude settled on the bed and gathered his best friend into his arms. "Preachin' to the choir, Bro. You scared me real bad tonight, Reno. Don't make it a habit."

The fox snuggled against the stoic rhino. "Sure thing, Brother."

XXX

(Rufus Shinra's Limousine)

Cloud's nose twitched with apprehension. "This is not the way to my apartment. I'm tired. Please take me home."

Rufus's gaze remained on the outside passing scenery. "You nearly died tonight, Officer Cloud Strife. Care to explain why you placed yourself and our future family in danger?"

The cop's long ears perked at the threatening rumble filling the backseat. "The intel was believed to be sound. Once the Big Boss was apprehended, the illegal smuggling would stop."

The lion snorted with derision. "Naive to the point of idiocy. Since Mr. Big retired, the new Big Boss of Zootopia has kept the various criminal factions under control. Without order, the criminal underworld would fall into chaos. Zootopia would fall soon after."

Tears fell from Cloud's blue eyes. "Is that so, Big Boss of Zootopia?"

More tears rained down when Rufus fished an electronics sensor from his coat pocket and ran it along Cloud's small frame. "Get away from me! I'm not wired and my phone is turned off!"

Rufus sat back with a grimace. "Mayoral duties kept me late at the office. Tseng called the weasels, informing them I would be late to the meeting. Reno should really be careful when he sneezes. Weasels can be extremely jumpy when things don't go as planned."

The miserable bunny wiped his eyes with his ears. "It went so wrong so quickly. I barely had time to drag Reno away. He was bleeding so much. I see it everytime I close my eyes."

When the car stopped in front of the Mayoral Mansion, Rufus picked up a struggling Cloud. "Stop fighting me. I merely wish to eat dinner with you and talk."

The rabbit slumped in the lion's arms. "Dinner and talk only. Then I'm going home."

Rufus kissed his bunny's head as Tseng opened the front door. "One night, Cloud. This is all I ask."

xxx

(Dining Room)

Cloud huddled at the end of the long table and nibbled through the overflowing vegetable plate. The rabbit couldn't help but softly cluck with contentment due to the freshness of the food.

Rufus didn't bother to fake his way through his meat platter. The lion's yearning stare caressed the blushing bunny sitting so far away. "Will this be our last meal together, Cloud? Am I to be punished for my villainous ways by losing my love and future family forever?"

The blond bunny gulped down his mouthful. "I won't be running away to Bunnyburrow. Mama reminded me my life's dream is here. I worked hard to become a police officer and I shall uphold the law no matter what my heart feels. You're a bad man, and should be in jail, not in the Mayor's office."

The Mayor swatted his plate to the floor and roared his dismay. "At this time, you have absolutely no evidence against me. Only innuendo and hearsay. Neither are legal in court. Finish your meal and leave, Officer Strife. The waiting car shall drop you off at your apartment. I will do my best to ensure we never meet alone again."

Rufus woofed with surprise when his bunny hopped onto the table and scampered down the length to end up hugging his chest. "Baby, don't do this to me. I am giving you what you want. Freedom to live the life you wish to live far away from my evil doings."

The cop growled in anger. "Quit making decisions about my life. Yes, you are a bad man and should be in jail. Yet you're not and never will be. You're too good at the game. The rare times you slip up, Tseng covers your tracks. I should have known this was a setup. Tseng never leaves loose ends. You wanted the weasels to be taken out."

The lion hummed to calm his bunny. "Their future plans would have proved catastrophic for the street trade. The meeting should never have ended in a shootout. I enjoy Reno's antics very much and it truly pained me to hear he was hurt."

Cloud hid his face. "I scrabbled through every file and followed every lead to take down the Big Boss. Instead of apprehending the criminal, I fell in love with him. When I think of leaving you, I want to die."

Rufus's frown became more pronounced. "What are we to do, my love? I will always be the bad man and you will always be the honest cop."

The rabbit snuffled. "A s-s-spouse can't be forced to testify against their mate. If I never hear or see whatever illegal business happens around us, then I won't feel the need to report it."

The lion patted the bunny's back. "A well thought out and awfully convenient solution, Officer Strife. I hope it does not interfere with your morals in the future."

The stubborn bunny shrugged. "I spent a whole week talking this through with Zack. Zootopia will never be a strictly good-or-bad society. Sephiroth is forced to do horrible acts by the world government to ensure protection for his father and to keep the city's Guardianship. Zack doesn't agree with many of the things his mate does, but he understands the means are necessary to keep Zootopia and the Valentine family safe."

Cloud paused to wipe his nose on Rufus's lapel. "I don't agree with many of your alleged crimes, but most were ordered to keep the populace safe and the city running. I am doing my best to conform my Bunnyburrow morals to Zootopian reality. It's taken me two months of mentally arguing with myself, Zack, and Reno to decide on this solution."

The last Shinra gnawed thoughtfully on one of Cloud's ears. "Does this solution include you marrying me? My previous proposals have been met with a lucky rabbit foot to the face."

Cloud's blush flowed down his body. "Yes, Rufus. I will marry you. I was scared before, but not anymore."

Rufus had an idea about the reason, but he wanted to hear it from Cloud. "Not anymore? Why so?"

The embarrassed blond bunny closed his eyes. "You're… big. I didn't think it would fit. Then Reno pointed some educational videos out to me. The couple was also a lion and rabbit. The sex between them seemed loving and enjoyable for both. Their profile stated the rabbit had birthed some kits and a lion cub on separate occasions with no difficulties. Their example and the other predator/prey couples on the site gave me hope."

The lion caressed his prized treasure. "Reno will definitely be getting a raise this next pay cycle. The fox has earned it."

Cloud trailed butterfly kisses along his chosen's chin. "I want our wedding night to be my first time, but we can snuggle together. I don't want to sleep alone."

Rufus stood with his precious in his arms, leapt across the room, and up the staircase. "You will never sleep alone again, Baby. I promise you."

XXX

(Lair of the Guardian of the City)

Zack crouched like a catcher in front of a large silvery egg. The shell had fractured earlier in the morning and the baby had to chip its way out as nature dictated. "Come on. Come on. You can do it!"

Sephiroth hid his anxiety under the blank expression he used for visiting dignitaries. "Patience, Puppy. I had to chip my way out of my egg as my father did before me. It is the way of dragons. Allow the hatchling to earn his place in the world."

The off-duty cop squinted, and inwardly groaned, when he spied what particular animal species their child resembled. "Seph? You swore you would love our baby no matter what."

The shimmery dragon craned his head down. "What is the matter, Zachary?"

The Guardian's head reared back in alarm when a sopping wet silver-haired wolf pup tumbled out of the egg into Zack's arms.

The new father waited for Sephiroth's reaction. When he was met with silence, the wolf cleaned his mewling pup and wrapped his baby boy in a blanket. "Scaring me, Angel. Please say something."

When Zack held the pup to Sephiroth's teat to feed, the dragon failed to react. The wolf howled in anguish. If the Guardian rejected their pup, the wolf would have to raise the babe elsewhere.

Vincent poked his head into the room. "Has something happened? Sephiroth?"

Zack turned with the pup in his arms and began to walk towards Vincent. When the wolf took five steps from the mother, Sephiroth instinctively reacted with a momentous roar which shook the building's foundation. "Now you speak up. Vincent! The baby came out a wolf pup instead of a dragon hatchling and Sephiroth clammed up on me. You're the only one who can talk him through when he's like this."

The ebony dragon slithered in with his Kodiak Bear mate lumbering in his wake. The grandfather paused to snuffle the newborn pup's squirming body. "I was afraid this would happen. Cid, have the pup become familiar with your scent. The child shall learn much from your wisdom in the future."

The retired pilot snuffled his grandson. "Congratulations, Zack. You helped in giving birth to a Valentine. The kid may be wolf, but he shimmers like a dragon."

The officer chirped his joy. "My boy's healthy and here. That's all that matters to me."

Vincent twined himself around his child. "Talk to me, my son. What is bothering you so you would ignore your firstborn?"

Sephiroth relaxed into his father's love. "Fragile. So fragile, Father. The pup does not even have the protective scales I was born with. His closed eyes are blind to the dangers of the world ready to harm him. The fear I have for Zack has been multiplied a hundredfold for our son."

Vincent blew soothing smoke around his child. "Are you the strongest in the land?"

Sephiroth fidgeted under the strange question. "Indisputably."

The elder rubbed against his whelp. "Do all potential usurpers tremble and bow down when faced with your mere presence?"

The Guardian inhaled his father's soothing scent. "A tiring scene I have been forced to witness since I achieved my last growth spurt. Father, what is the gist of these odd questions?"

Vincent kissed his troubled boy. "You are the mightiest predator in the land. None can come close to toppling you from the Guardianship. Yet, every day, my heart is filled with fear for your wellbeing and safety. This is the weight all parents must bear, Sephiroth. Let not your fear and concern keep you from loving the gift the Gods have blessed you and Zack with."

After returning his father's kiss, a grateful Sephiroth churred to his wolf. "My son needs to feed if he is to become strong, Zack. Bring him close so he may know me."

Zack rested the pup against the silver dragon's belly. "He knows his mama, Angel."

Sephiroth nosed his feeding child. "It matters not what form you were born with. I shall love and protect you till the end of my days, my pup. My precious Riku."

Zack softly howled and chuckled when the cub paused in his feeding to howl along. "Thank you, Sephiroth, for making all my my dreams come true. You never planned on having a family, but you acquiesced for me. I didn't think I could love you more. It's great when I'm proven wrong."

The great Guardian bussed his bashful mate. "At least wait until Riku falls asleep before trying for another baby, Zackary."

The wolf left a trail of kisses along his dragon's face. "Am I still that pretty to ya, Angel?"

Sephiroth's main wing came around to hide the couple and pup from the dangerous world. "You know you are, silly police officer."

XXX

(Bunnyburrow)

Rufus Shinra curled his lip as he surveyed the milling crowd. "Tseeeeng. Remind me why I am here, sober, and not on the first train back to civilization?"

The sedate tiger rocked on his heels. "Professional courtesy, Sir. You agreed to stand next to the Bunnyburrow's District Leader and help strengthen his position on the subject this meeting is about. The rabbit would then sign the ten-year trade agreement."

The lion sneezed. "So much hay. What is the subject again?"

Tseng handed his boss a handkerchief. "The Leader wishes to raise the taxes on the carrot farmers by twenty-five percent. He swears there is just cause. I believe the just cause is his secret mistress becoming pregnant with six kits."

District Leader Schubert held a paw up as a righteous rabbit took her place in front of the throng. "Abigail Strife, I should have known. Can anyone else speak for themselves around here?"

The female smirked. "Actually, they can, but they voted to have someone else speak for them. Someone who has become quite familiar with politics lately and who will always place the wishes of the people first. My son, Officer Cloud Strife."

Rufus gasped as his blond bunny edged forward wearing a bewitching blue sweater. "Tseng, explain."

The striped feline surveyed the crowd. "Explain what? Cloud left for vacation two days ago to visit his beloved Mama. Beloved Mama resides in Bunnyburrow. This public meeting is located in Bunnyburrow. Your mate has broken no rules."

The lion's words rumbled with ire. "My mate has learned to dance along the razor's edge by a master. Seducing yet feigning of being the seduced submissive. This act should be for me alone. Reno and I shall have a long talk once I return to Zootopia."

Cloud made sure to stand so his golden bunny beauty was highlighted by the merry sun. "District Leader Schubert, I entreat you. Please do not raise the taxes on the carrot farmers. While the seasonal yield has been satisfactory so far, there is no guarantee the bounty will last. Most of the farmers, along with my mother, survive from season to season. With one bad crop, my mother could lose her house. She would be devastated."

Rufus growled as he observed the besotted civil servant hop over to the spokesperson. "If the lech touches Cloud, I'll eat him."

Tseng patted his boss's rigid white-suited shoulder. "Rude? Prepare to hand the bribes out to the crowd."

The sunglass-wearing rhino tilted his head towards the metal briefcase handcuffed to his wrist. "Shouldn't take much. It's Bunnyburrow. If we can't pay them off, Cloud will convince them to keep quiet. Taxes won't be raised if there's no one to raise them."

Schubert bent forward to sniff along Cloud's ears. "Devastated? Not for long. I've heard you've become Zootopia's hero. I'm sure you have a comfortable home your mother can live in."

Cloud lowered his long-lashed eyelids. "And the rest of carrot farmers? What of their mates and kits?"

Schubert's lips ventured close to brush Cloud's forehead. "Kits? What would you know of kits? You don't have any yet, Pretty Bearer. Would you like some of your own? I would be happy to oblige you."

Cloud gasped as the District Leader of Bunnyburrow was smacked halfway across the field with one swipe of his secret fiance's unleashed claws. "Mayor Shinra, please calm yourself."

Rufus roared and went to attack the fallen rabbit when a maternal bunny foot caught him straight on the snout.

Abigail Strife glared at her future son-in-law. "You may have the right, Rufus Shinra, but you're not going to prove your point here. Not in front of all these little ones and especially not in front of my baby."

Cloud tugged on his mother's shirt. "Mama, I'm a police officer now. I see this stuff every day."

Abigail hushed her kit with a wave of the hand. "More reason you shouldn't have to deal with it during your vacation."

The Mayor of Zootopia huffed and straightened his suit cuffs. "My apologies, Mrs. Strife. Our first meeting should not have been under these circumstances."

The older rabbit crossed her arms. "Then make it right. Schubert may be our appointed District Leader, but the Mayor of Zootopia can overrule any unjust taxation if it interferes with meeting the city's pre-ordered quota. What say you?"

Rufus narrowed his eyes as Cloud fetchingly perked his ears up behind his mama's shoulder. "The decision is up to you, new District Leader of Bunnyburrow."

Reacting to the crowd's thunderous applause, Schubert managed to raise his slashed body halfway off the ground. "You have no right…"

The proud lion roared. "I am the Mayor of Zootopia and have every right under the law of this land. Do us both a favor, Schubert, and lay back down if you wish to remain alive."

Abigail nodded her head. "I believe there is a trade agreement with Zootopia I need to sign. Come along, Cloud. You can meet with Rufus later."

Rufus stared at the departing happy duo. "Tseng, was I just royally played by the supposedly weak prey?"

The tiger handed out various envelopes to the departing citizens. "Like a violin, Sir. I am proud to say your future spouse and mother-in-law will fit in well with the rest of the Shinra family."

xxx

(Abigail Shinra's Farmhouse - Nighttime)

Rufus stared up at the guest room's white ceiling. "Go back to your room, Cloud. I have no interest in meeting your mama's shotgun tonight."

The nervous bunny twisted his long ears in his hands. "I'm sorry for this afternoon. You weren't supposed to be there. Mama had the popular vote and all the signatures necessary to takeover the District Leader's job."

The lion reared up from the bed with a growl. "Both being utterly useless without the Zootopian Mayor's official stamp of approval."

Cloud lowered his gaze. "I would have plead my mother's case once I returned to Zootopia."

The Mayor leaned forward. Eyes shining with a predator's glow. "How exactly would you have pleaded her case, Officer Strife? Would it have been a repeat of this afternoon? I am not Schubert. It takes more than a blushing cheek and a twitch of the cottontail to curry the favor of a Shinra."

The bunny covered teary eyes with his ears. "W-W-Why are you being so mean to me? I said I was sorry. I never would have allowed Schubert to touch what's yours. I love you, Rufus."

Rufus stood up and gathered the contrite rabbit into his arms. "I keep comparing you to the jaded group I am forced to deal with everyday when you are nothing of the sort. However much you love me, I swear I love you more. Try to relax. It's not a vacation if you do not get enough good sleep."

Cloud sniffled and chewed his lower lip. "I don't wanna sleep. I want you. All of you."

Rufus answered his bunny's whisper with one of his own. "Baby, are you sure?"

The rabbit kept himself busy by slowly unbuttoning his lion's sleepwear. "More than anything."

XXX

(Zootopia - Hospital)

Reno slouched against the door jamb. "What's with the sad face? I got shot twice and nearly died. You got shot twenty times and the blind fucker didn't hit one vital organ."

Zack slunk deeper in the hospital bed. "I was so sure Savannah Central would be the safest place for me. All it takes is one rejected idiot with an automatic weapon. Better me than his long-suffering ex-wife."

The red fox petted the back of the slumbering bunny glued to Zack's side. "Good. Cloud finally fell asleep. Does Sephiroth share your opinion?"

The wolf's tears dribbled down his snout. "Do you see him here? Once I was stabilized, Seph couldn't wait to wing himself back to the lair. He swore it was to check on Riku, but I could feel his heart pull away from me. I'm gonna lose my family, Reno, and there's nothing I can do about it. Sephiroth's greatest fear is of me dying and there's no way of reassuring him because I'm gonna die one day no matter how much he forbids it."

Reno lounged next to Cloud's sleeping figure. "I warned you when Chief Bogo assigned you to be Sephiroth's temporary bodyguard. Don't fall in love with him. A simple country wolf has no business falling in love with a near-immortal Dragon Guardian, yo."

Zack rested his head on the pillows. "Everybody warned me. It was no use. Seph glared at me, smacked me flat with a wing, and called me a weaker lesser being. This backwater wolf was a goner. My angel had my heart and was never letting it go."

The fox patted a bandaged shoulder. "Keep the faith, Fair. Whenever Sephiroth gets unhinged, he speaks with his father. Vincent will set him right. Your angel will be back with your pup before you know it, yo."

The wounded police officer stared out the hospital window. "I hope you're right, Reno."

XXX

(Lair of the Guardian of the City)

Instead of the usual languishing spot, Sephiroth flumped half-in and half-out of the atrium with his father, Vincent, resting next to him. "Why should I return to the hospital? Death shall steal away everyone I love. It shall take away Zackary the soonest. Instead of reassuring me, by resigning from the police force, my honest cop awoke from surgery with a invigorated sense of purpose."

Vincent groomed his son's prized feathers. "A sense of purpose which shall strengthen the protection spell which surrounds your honest cop."

The father paused his feather straightening when he spied his son's raised eyebrow. "Did I forget to tell you? When you rejected the Rainforest Witch Doctor's services, I decided to take him up on his offer. The anteater's knowledge of the Other Side is quite vast and interesting. Didn't you think it odd Zack survived being shot point-blank over twenty times?"

Sephiroth flopped his head back to the floor. "I may have been a trifle distracted with tearing the gunman to pieces and flinging his body parts around Savannah Central. Will Zack become a zombie when his mortal body gives out?"

Vincent chittered at the thought. "I don't believe so. We'll find out first with Cid. My Captain can't seem to keep himself out of trouble."

As if the giant bear heard his love, the thumps of multiple bodies hit the walls on either side of the vast door.

Sephiroth grumbled with impatience. "Is Cid done yet? If Riku wakes up, he'll roll around in the blood. It takes forever to get it out of his fur."

Vincent peered through the slightly open door. "Nearly. The head hyena bitch's team is attempting to rush him. Enter from the side and collect Riku. I shall do my best to calm my husband's rage."

Sephiroth rose up with a ruffle of the wings. "Aren't you two a trifle old to be rolling around in the blood of the vanquished?"

The ebony dragon wafted a trail of smoke as he sailed through the entrance. "Never."

Cid Highwind roared his dominance as he tore two of the last attackers in half and went for the leader of the deceased group of intruding thieves. "Bear can't get no sleep 'round here! Weak-ass bitches tryin' to steal whut's mine! Tryin' to steal mah grandpup fer ransom! Ah'll kill y'all dead!"

Vincent crooned as the hyena leader's head flew past him to hit the far wall. "Did the filthy hyenas bother your slumber again, my sky? It is one of the dangers, I fear, for mating with a dragon. Our hoards entice the shadiest of characters. Perhaps you should return to Furginia."

The Kodiak bear flicked his claws free of hyena and cracked his neck. "Captain ain't goin' nowhere without his Valentine. Ya got nerve sittin' beautiful right outside the door and makin' me do all the work. Damn Ah'm reekin' with guts and blood. Wanna reek with me?"

Sephiroth waited at the side entrance until a lustful Vincent dove at his bear. "Riku!"

The sleepy pup's rumpled head popped up from the nest.

The silver dragon motioned to his son. "Let's go visit Dada. Don't you dare jump in the blood."

To Sephiroth's relief, the pup wobble-ran around the gore and pools of blood straight to him.

The Guardian paused when his child yipped and pointed his curious nose towards his fiercely interlocked grandparents. "Oh, they're playing. Just playing."

xxx

(Hospital - Hastily Converted Former Conference Room)

The awed hospital administrator hurriedly bowed his way towards the exit. "We shall do our best to ensure your mate's convalescence is as comfortable as possible. Stay as long as you wish, Great Guardian. Your mere presence is a blessing to this hospital."

Sephiroth ignored the flunky's exit and sighed as he observed a woozy Zack being rolled in. A slumbering Cloud on one side of his injured body and snoozing Reno on the other. "Don't these two have homes of their own?"

The hurt cop hugged his friends with a drugged grin. "Home is where your friends are."

The Guardian harrumphed and carefully held his pup up to be nosed by his father. The dragon was quick to comfort when Riku whined at seeing his father's condition. "Do not worry, my son. Dada will be fine. He was a great hero today."

Zack kissed his pup. "Yeah. I'm healing way quicker than the average wolf. You could say I'm right up there with Cid in the medical miracle department. Coincidence?"

Sephiroth reclined back to feed Riku. "Don't be upset. I kept my promise. Any magical funny business did not come from me. All nefarious doings were conducted by my father. I believe it was primarily for Cid's accident-prone welfare. You were sort of thrown in as part of the Witch Doctor's deal."

Zack stared wistfully at his cherished family. "Nice to know I'm loved. Am I loved, Angel, or will you disappear again when I close my eyes?"

The Guardian of Zootopia lavished his wolf with kisses and proceeded to cover the hospital bed with diamond tears. "You are loved, Puppy. My childish behaviour after your shooting was reprehensible. I understand if you cannot forgive me. Please believe I would have returned quickly with our pup, but the thieving hyenas decided to use your assault and my absence to their advantage. They waited until Father left to conduct the daily city flyby for me. Thankfully, Riku slept through the break-in. Cid awoke and was not pleased."

The wolf shuddered at the thought. Unless your name was Vincent, no one woke up the Captain until the bear was ready to wake up. "Frickin' hyenas. This is the fourth attempted robbery this month. So far we've had weasels, coyotes, and wolverines. Huh. No foxes."

A half-asleep Reno snorted. "Foxes are sly, Officer Fair, not stupid. Dragon hoards remain untouched for a reason. No one with a lick of sense tries to steal from them, especially when there's a crabby-ass gigantic bear hibernating in the corner."

Rufus interrupted the scene with a sharp knock to the conference door. "Cloud, I leave for a meeting in the Meadowlands and you allow others to shower you with diamonds. Shameful."

Cloud yawned and blinked the diamonds from his eyes. "Serves you right for leaving me alone, Mayor Shinra. Zack got shot twenty times. I thought he was dying. The doctors thought he was dying. Zack, why aren't you dead?"

The wolf waved at his feeding pup. "Apparently, I was included in a Witch Doctor two-for-one deal. The great mystery of Cid Highwind's physical good luck is solved. It still doesn't explain how he landed Vincent."

The golden lion picked up his diamond-covered bunny and nodded to Zack's other sparkling bedmate. "Rude, retrieve Reno from the sickbed. He may keep you company while I pick the diamonds off my Cloud."

The rhino cradled the fox. "We off to the casino, Diamond Reno?"

The off-duty cop winked to his oldest friend. "Ya know it, Brother."

Cloud kissed his randy mate on the way to the car. "Don't shake any diamonds loose. Dragon tear diamonds sell for three times more than regular ones. It should be enough for a new schoolhouse for Bunnyburrow."

Rufus purred as he seated himself in the limousine with Cloud on his lap. "Baby, do you ever do anything for yourself?"

Cloud hugged the lion's chest with all his might. "Yes. In a few months, I'm going to have a baby."

The feline's caresses slowed. "We're getting married tomorrow."

The cop hid his face. "Don't be angry. I knew we should have waited until after we got married."

Zootopia's mayor purred louder. "The fault is mine. I am a Shinra and I am used to getting what I want when I want. Bare or arrayed in diamonds, I will always want you, Cloud."

The blond bunny smooched the side of his lion's maw. "I don't think I can get get any more pregnant, Rufus."

The Shinra's rumbles made the back seat vibrate. "We'll see about that."

XXX

(Lair of the Guardian of the City - A Few Months Later)

Vincent preened two newborn silver dragon hatchlings. "Sephiroth, please listen to reason. While I am loath to leave you, the lair was meant solely for the Guardian, not for two growing families."

The Guardian tossed his head in dismissal. "Nonsense. What is the use of being the Guardian if I cannot get what I want? There are plenty of construction companies begging to offer me tribute. Zack and I have been planning on adding another wing for a while now. Do not fret, Father. All shall be well."

The ebony dragon glared at his vacated nest located across the room. "I really can't help it. Cid! Allow our youngest to enter the world on his own. It is the way of dragons."

The bear continued to tap at the last partially cracked egg. "That's jest it! Ah couldn't figure it out before. Our boy ain't a dragon. He's a bear! A bear got no business crackin' out of a egg."

Trying to hide his concern, Vincent groomed his other children. "It should make no difference. Riku was a wolf pup and he forced himself out of his egg quite well."

Cid rapped at the egg. "Have a heart, Vince. The cub stopped tryin' a half hour ago. Now all he's doin' is cryin.' The sound's breakin' mah heart right down to the bottom."

Vincent sighed and nosed his two small hatchlings. "Free your brother from his egg. Your papa is correct. He has suffered long enough."

The Kodiak Bear observed his other sons slither around their brother's egg and crush it apart between them. "That's mah boys! Careful now. Come to yer Pa. Let yer Ma calm him down."

Vincent pulled the squalling silver bear cub from the egg debris. "Someone has the lungs of a Highwind. Don't cry, Loz. You are safe."

Cid petted his other sons as they twined around him. "Loz? Ah thought we were going regular with the boys' names. Whut's wrong with Arthur?"

The dragon mother scoffed as he cleaned his newest child. "What's right with it? You agreed to the option of boring regular names. I chose to ignore you whenever you brought the subject up. Our brave cub's name is Loz. Our first hatched child's name is Kadaj and our second born's name is Yazoo."

Cid chuckled and hugged his chittering boys to his broad body. "Hell, name 'em what ya want, Vince. Ah'm jest glad they're all healthy."

Sephiroth grinned as he placed a call. "Hello, Reeve Tuesti of the WRO Construction Company? This is the Guardian. How may you best serve me today?"

XXX

(Mayoral Mansion)

Zack placed a curious Riku on the bed next to Cloud. "Be gentle, Pup. Sora's fresh out of the bunny."

Cloud beamed as he observed Riku creep up and lick along his lion cub son's face. "I was scared when Sora was first born. He's so small for a lion cub. I was sure it was my fault, but Rufus reassured me. Shinra cubs stay small until pretty much their last growth spurt. It's supposed to keep them humble."

Zack chuckled as he stopped Riku from falling on his own face. "The body may be small but the size of the Shinra ego will grow to be twice the size of Seph and Vincent put together."

The rabbit played with his boy's paws. "It was true for Rufus, absolutely, but I don't think it will be the case with Sora."

The wolf attempted to corral his pup with his arms. "Ah, the Strife forthrightness is strong with this one. Poor Rufus, who will inherit the Shinra empire?"

Cloud thought his blushing days were over, but his friend's question turned the bunny rosy red. "Geeze, Zack. Sora won't be my only child. I'm a rabbit. If the doctor didn't expressly forbid it, we'd be trying again right now."

Zack whistled in amazement. "Man, I thought Rufus was the horny animal in the relationship."

The big lump situated next to Cloud grunted in annoyance. "Quit talking about me like I am not here, Wolf. It's rude."

Cloud nudged his resting husband. "Rufus, it's past noon. If you don't show up for your one o'clock meeting, Tseng will quit. He really means it this time."

Rufus sighed and turned onto his back. "Do I not have paternity leave? I specifically asked for paternity leave."

The blond bunny smooched his grouchy lion. "Yes, you did. I never saw Tseng laugh so hard. In fact, I had never seen Tseng laugh."

The Mayor growled. "Neither had I. It was most disheartening. Very well."

The disgruntled lion wrestled himself out of the bedcovers. He plucked up the visiting wolf and pup and placed them in his vacated space. "Keep my Cloud out of trouble until I return. Mayor's orders."

Zack guffawed as Rufus kissed and snuffled his bunny and cub goodbye. "I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything. Especially when a howling party erupts. Ready, Riku? Arooooo!"

Rufus winced as Cloud joyfully joined in with the wolf chorus while hoisting a wide-eyed Sora high. "Ah yes. All hail the heir to the throne."

XXX

(A Few Years Later…)

Sora Shinra stood resolute behind the podium. "Lastly, to all the good citizens of Zootopia, as your new Mayor, I will ensure that all will be treated fairly and equally, be they predator or prey. You have my word."

Applause filled the stage area.

Riku surveyed the vast audience with a careful eye. His best friend would not be hurt on his watch.

The police wolf/temporary bodyguard sighed as he spied his spastic father, Zack, waving his arms up towards his flying-by mother, Sephiroth. The action seemed excessive but Riku understood the necessity. His mother could become quite violent when his Puppy was not seen at his scheduled post. "I love you, Dad. I really do, but there's enough security here, and you're retired. If you get hurt by accident, Mom will lose his mind. Please go home."

Zack had the utter nerve to smooch his boy's cheek and glomp Riku close. "And miss my pup's official debut as Sora Strife's one-wolf security? Nothin' doin.' Oh wait! I promised Grandpa Vincent and Grampa Cid some pictures! Hold still!"

Since he couldn't run from his post, Riku was forced to stand at attention with gritted teeth. "Hate you so much, Dad. Just for this moment. So much hate."

Zack chortled as his phone flashed away. "I love you too, Baby Boy."

Cloud clapped his hands as he beamed from his viewing area of Rufus's lap. "My cub's all grown up. I'm so proud."

Rufus bussed between his love's laid-back ears. "Our boy inherited your inner glow of goodness. How could the Zootopia citizens not love him? Unlike me, his government will not have to deal with the criminal underworld at all."

The retired police officer's inner light dimmed. "Yes. Since our other son controls it. Vanitas was such a bright kit. He would have been a wonderful police officer along with Roxas and Ventus. I carried them all in my belly at the same time. I don't know what went wrong."

The former Mayor cradled his troubled rabbit. "Nothing went wrong. While Vanitas was born a rabbit, he is still a Shinra. He is merely following his nature. Be glad our other two followed your advice and joined the police force."

Cloud cuddled against his lion's chest. "I am.


End file.
